Horsemen of Apocalypse Famine pack
The pack includes *Armoured car “Famine Machine”. *Unique epic cabin “Howl”. *A unique portrait of Veran Wolf aka Famine. *Paint cans “Eroded Metal”. *Unique decor “Swarm” (left and right). *1500 in-game coins. ;Additionally, the player gets: *Weapons: rare “Junkbow” shotgun, 2 pcs; “Borer” melee weapon, 2 pcs. *“Famine” structural parts. *A set of unique stickers. *Increases the maximum number of parts used to 55. Description Veran Wolf was an ordinary employee of the production department at Waderkvarn. He never had any bright ideas, nor was he particularly efficient, but he did his job on time and in good faith. Everything would have gone on as usual, had the apocalypse not happened. Poor Veran had the misfortune to be at the test site when the doors shut, forever isolating him from his past life. A group of employees who'd gone completely crazy seized the power inside. The tyrants were overthrown with great difficulty. The Horsemen lived at the test site, never got in trouble and never started any. Until one day the tyrants returned. Twice as strong and three times angrier. Rivers of blood poured in, and Veran’s nerves broke down. A beast awakened inside the quiet clerk. And inside it grew a wild, all-encompassing hunger. And it was impossible to relieve it. The attackers were defeated largely due to Famine, who did not know pity. When he was dragged out of his armoured vehicle, the beast was gone. Only the bewildered Veran remained. Over time, Wolf learned to control Famine, asked it to put on a mask, so as to protect himself from the beast. Though the other personality may scare Veran, for the Horsemen's sake he is ready to release it to the call of Death again and again. And may the Wasteland shudder upon hearing his hungry howl. The unique armoured cars presented in packs are known for their particular balance of weapons, armour and speed characteristics in combat. To put the car in the garage, after starting the game, open the blueprint menu, go to the “Packs” tab, select the desired armoured car and press the “Assemble” button. When you purchase this pack, the number of parts that can be used to build a vehicle increases to 55. Buying the pack also gives early access to some factional structural parts. These parts become available immediately upon purchase and are not handed out again upon reaching the appropriate reputation level. Some parts are one-of-a-kind, and players can only own one copy of such parts. When simultaneously buying a standard and deluxe pack the constructional parts and portraits are not duplicated. Unique portraits are an excellent opportunity to stand out among survivors. Paint cans are a way to make your armoured car unlike the others. Coins — is the in-game currency, which is used on the market to purchase armoured car parts from other survivors and to pay for the rent of part-building workbenches. Attention! When buying multiple packs, the acquired coins stack! Gallery Famine_22_11.jpg Famine_22_14.jpg Famine_22_18.jpg Famine_22_20.jpg Famine_22_22.jpg Famine_22_26.jpg